magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 55 (Easter Special)
Chapter 55 Easter special-------------------- ' ' Death, Santa, Frank’s Monster, Dracula, Jack frost, The Yule goat and Freddy all stood by a sleigh with Rudolph, Dasher and Vixen attached to it. They were in a large grass field with trees that rose high touching the clouds, the grass was a bright green that smelled fresh and beautiful. “It’s such a gorgeous place isn’t it” Santa said “Yeah it is look Santa we’ve been going to all these locations for months and I don’t understand what for” Death asked blunty “Well, I lost my home, my wife, my pets I needed to get away you all didn’t have to join me you know it wasn’t necessary for you all to come” Santa said “No it is you're someone who was able to reject Disney, Reject the crowd and be who you are and you paid a price but you carry on” “Well, a cult like that would destroy people's lives I’m not that person” Santa said Frank’s Monster, The Yule goat and Freddy were exploring the field together “So if Santa ain’t delivering the presents this year who is” Frank’s monster asked the yule goat “I guess me” the creature grunted “If you can do that shit then I think you should” Freddy laughed . The group stopped as they saw an egg on the floor “What the” Frank’s monster said picking it up he peeled the wrapper away to reveal a chocolate egg “It must be easter” Freddy spoke “Easter?” Frank’s monster questioned “Yeah it’s a holiday like christmas celebrated in the real world or something not sure why but I think they eat chocolate and look after rabbits or something like that I’m not sure” “Well, food is food” Frank’s monster spoke eating the egg “Tastes pretty darn good” He spoke rubbing his stomach. The group of three carried on walking they saw a hole in the ground in the distance “Where you think it leads” The Yule goat asked “Don’t particularly want to find out” Freddy spoke the two walked slightly forward to see closely “What do you think Frank” Freddy asked but there was no answer Freddy raised his voice “Frankie what you think” still no answer Freddy spun around to see Frank’s monster asleep on the floor “Shit he said he was tired didn’t think he was that bad” Freddy laughed ' ' Death and Santa were taking out Vixen who had recently injured his leg whilst flying the group “Vixen the only way your leg is getting better is practice you poor thing” Vixen looked smiling at Santa “Santa where we going after here” Death asked “Well I was thinking this building I once delivered to big gates beautiful in a way some folks there we can meet with” Santa explained “You know about him right” Santa asked “Yeah at one time it was just me and him the only ones in the world” Death said “He’s too powerful he can do damage” Santa said “Look I know but” Death stopped he looked towards Vixen who was standing up perfectly he looked towards his face blood dripping down from him moving up towards vixens eyes death noticed a spear going through his head “Oh Vixen” Santa yelled shocked as the reindeer fell to the floor from no where three rabbits came out hopping along the first was a stubborn yellowish rabbit once friends with Winnie the Pooh, the second was a taller whiter rabbit who was called Roger and the final one the rabbit who flung the spear was a black and white rabbit wearing blue known as the lucky Oswald “You lose this time Grim reaper” Oswald yelled as death jumped in fear as a metal cage sprung from the ground trapping him and Santa inside. Death straight away tried to teleport out of it but he couldn’t “No no no death you can’t get out of this one so easy” Rabbit said smiling at the grim reaper behind the bars “What do you want is this another preach of Disney because we don’t buy it “ Santa blurted at the rabbits “Not at all you are being brought a gift, a gift to the mouse himself your going to be Mickey’s new pets” Oswald laughed Meanwhile, Freddy and the Yule goat walked towards a knocked out Frankenstein's monster lying on the ground “Oi wake up” Freddy shouted but Frank’s monster didn’t respond he bent down to check his pulse “He don’t seem good he’s alive but he ain’t waking up” Freddy spoke “I can get Death if you want or Santa they could help” The Yule goat spoke “Nah I’ll help, I can get into his dreams see what is going on in there” Freddy suggested “What do I do” “Guard my body, I’ll be stone cold as well I need to get into this guys head” Freddy spoke He closed his eyes before his head flopped into the grass next to Frank’s monster The rest of the group were by the other two reindeers, Jack turned to Dracula and the reindeers “What the hell are we doing why is Santa still bringing us to these locations I just don’t get it” “I don’t get it either put if Death is up for it so am I the guy scares the shit out of me truth be told” Dracula said “Yeah me too” Jack spoke. The two waited for a while “Where the hell are the other this is ridiculous I mean we’re here baord as fuck and those guys are” Jack stopped holding his neck Dracula looked to see a dart in the side of his neck “Ah damn it” He spoke falling to floor Dracula looked to his left to see another two go into the reindeers both Dasher and Rudolph fell ontop of eachother Dracula looked forward to see three rabbits Thumper, Lucky jack and Clover “What the fuck” He said Thumper fired a dart towards dracula he pulled it out smiling this weak as shit won’t knock me out it may knock them but I” He began each of the bunnies fired another dart each “Is that it” Dracula screemed they did the same again each firing one into the vampire “Is that” he slurred his speech falling to the ground next to jack. ' ' In the monster's head Freddy walked around seeing the electricity and pain that filled the experimental monster’s brain and thoughts “Jesus man no marshmallows or candy” He joked He walked around for a bit until he saw Frank’s monster in his dream stuck in a pool of chocolate “What the fuck you doing man” Freddy shouted “I’m stuck… wait are you in my fucking dreams “ Frank’s monster asked “That’s not cool man” “hey I wouldn’t have to be if you ass didn’t fall to sleep” “I didn’t fall to sleep that chocolate it must of been drugged” he pointed out “Oh don’t be stu..” He stopped as he heard a conversation happening between someone and the yule goat. A White rabbit climbed out of the hole followed by the yellow and beautiful easter bunny “Hello I’m the easter Bunny this filed is my home but I’m afraid that this Disney cult came and tried to recruit me and the White Rabbit here but we declined and they attack us but we got away your friends the skeleton and the older man in the red they’ve taken” The easter bunny explained “Oh shit fuck how did Death can captured” The yule goat said using his antlers to flip both the knocked out bodies in his hollow back “Right let’s go I need to warn my other friends” He said about to go off “No listen my other friends there in a cell the guards aren't near it if you free them they can help please the guards will be back soon we are running out of time not much time” The white rabbit said staring at his watch at the time. “Ok but make it quick” He said “Hop in” the two rabbits jumped in the back of the yule goat He sped down the hole into a muddy tunnel until he got to a jail cells Inside sat A small rabbit by the name of E.B., A big tough looking man with fairy wings called Derek Thompson, also obsessed with teeth as derek called the tooth fairy and a kid with a bow and arrow called cupid “Hey I've come to free you the yule goat said he charged his anklors to simply swing the door open suddenly the rabbits jumped out of him quickly behind him the yule goat spun around unsure what they were doing they quickly closed the gates, The easter bunny ran over pull a switch the gates to the cell became filled with magic “What the hell” The yule goat rored “Sorry but we work for disney & Mickey demands you and your friends said the easter bunny.